Amor Incondicional
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Es el héroe de la 4 Guerra Ninja. Ahora que la guerra a finalizado finalmente puede estar con su "Ritsuko-Chan" Sin embargo, Ritsuko tendrá "algunos" percances en su relación con Naruto o mejor dicho... "Algunas" contrincantes (Kushina x Mikoto x Naru x FemKyuubi) ADVERTENCIA: HAREM
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. El cual pertenece a una usuaria y amiga de : Sakurita preciosa. **

**Por lo cual, la autoría de este Fic. Nos pertenece a los 3: Diego, Laura y Sakurita.**

**Gracias por apoyarnos Sakurita; a ti a Zafir09.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenece: Hiroki Namikaze**

Cuando pongamos **PdV**: significa **Punto de Vista**.

Naruto, Nagato, Konan y Kushina. Se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage.

—Naruto—comenzó a decir Minato— ¿Cómo me pides algo así? —pregunto El Hokage a su hijo de 16 años: héroe de la pasada guerra contra Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Obito, ultimo Jinchuriki y cuarto portador del legendario Rinnegan.

**(Primero Hagoromo, el segundo Madara, el tercero Nagato y el último es Naruto)**

—Creo que no entiendes la seriedad del asunto—dijo Kushina mirando a su marido— Minato-Kun. Naruto te ha dicho que se encargara de Ritsuko. No tienes por qué desconfiar de tu hijo ¿Verdad?

—No Kushina-Chan—dijo Minato—No tengo porque desconfiar de Naruto. Pero no confió en Kyubi—Naruto ya estaba perdiendo lo estribos con esta conversación y estaba a punto de estallar en cólera contra el Hokage.

—Naruto—le llamo su tía Konan, que tenía un embarazo de 8 meses—Cálmate, por favor.

—Solo…—dijo comenzó a decir Naruto antes de que su propio enojo lo dejara mudo—Quita el sello, yo me encargare de que Ritsuko no transforme Konoha en cenizas; Además, Otosan… es preferible que quede en Cenizas y un par de edificios en pie—Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron ahora eran lila una serie de anillos concéntricos: el Rinnegan—A que solo quede un cráter, donde solas estar tu preciosa aldea.

—Se le acaba el tiempo, Hokage-Sama—dijo Nagato divertido al ver a su sobrino molesto y a su cuñado pálido del miedo—Decida rápido.

— ¡BIEN, LO HARE! —dijo el Hokage asustado y espantado—Naruto, nos veremos en el hospital en una hora.

—Gracias, Otosan—dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras desaparecía en el aire.

**Mansión Namikaze**

Naruto entro sonriendo triunfal, a la mansión del clan de su padre. Por consecuencia, suya.

Fue a su habitación y se recostó en la espaciosa cama.

Luego de un rato, cuando pensó que podría conciliar el sueño, unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, medio mal humorado se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su abuelos: un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules, que vestía una chaqueta gris, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul; a su lado había una mujer rubia, ojos castaños, que vestía una gabardina verde, un kimono gris y un pantalón negro.

—Hola Naruto-Kun—le saludo radiante su abuela.

—Hola, Tsunade-Obachan—le saludo Naruto, luego miro al hombre que acompañaba a su abuela—Hiroki-Ojisan.

Ambos adultos entraron en la mansión Namikaze, luego su nieto cerró la puerta.

—Tu padre…—comenzó a decir su abuelo Hiroki, mientras encendía un cigarro y hablaba entre dientes— acaba de contarnos la conversación que tuvieron hace pocos minutos, en la torre del Hokage—saco el cigarro de su boca y exhalo el humo, volvió a poner el cigarro en su boca y comenzó a reír—Cuando vi a tu padre pálido… me dije que solo mi nieto podría poner así a mi hijo… le dije a tu padre que tu podrías controlar a Ritsuko y mantenerla calmada. Pero ese hombre es más necio de lo que yo mismo puedo decirles.

—Claro que podre tener a Ritsuko-Chan bajo control; Ojisan—dijo Naruto—No sé porque Otosan no puede confiar en mí.

Tsunade decidió hablar.

—No creo que sea por la confianza que te tenga o no, tu padre, Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsunade—Sino, que es porque Hiroki crio a tu padre para que fuera un Shinobi poderoso y casi siempre, en nuestras vidas de Shinobis, desconfiamos de todos, menos de nuestros clanes.

—Anda, Naruto—dijo Hiroki mientras delicadamente golpeaba su cigarrillo para dejar caer la ceniza—Vamos al hospital para tu padre te quite el sello de Ritsuko—El joven asintió con la cabeza, el hombre pelinegro comenzó a hacer sellos—Hiraishin…

—Kamui—dijo Naruto y los **3** fueron absolvimos por un agujero de gusano, o algo parecido.

**Hospital de Konoha**

En el hospital, estaban: Kushina, Konan, Nagato, Minato y Mikoto. Esperando a Naruto; Kushina y Mikoto serían las enfermeras de Tsunade; mientras que ella, Hiroki, Nagato y Minato liberaban a Ritsuko. Kushina y Mikoto se encargarían de mantener vivos tanto a Naruto como a Ritsuko.

—_Esto será algo muy parecido a un parto_—pensó Mikoto con asco— _¿De dónde vino esa idea?_

En eso de un agujero negro aparecieron Naruto y sus abuelos.

Naruto se sacó su camiseta y se recostó bocarriba en la camilla. Nagato y Minato realizaban sellos a una gran velocidad.

Tsunade y Hiroki entraban en la sala con una camilla con ruedas, sobre la camilla había un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca.

Los 5 adultos y el joven héroe pensaron lo mismo al unísono: _Cadáver _

— _¿En qué carajos me metí?_ _—_pensó el joven héroe de guerra.

Nagato y Minato pusieron sus manos en el sello al mismo tiempo y al unísono exclamaron: —**Kaihō-jutsu: Sōru ishoku**: (**Jutsu de liberación trasplante de alma)**

Una chacra de color rojo salió del sello de Naruto, Nagato "tomo" el Chacra y lo deposito en el cuerpo cubierto.

La persona bajo las mantas comenzó a moverse y aparto la manta: Era una adolecente, que al igual que Naruto tenía 16 años, su cabello corto hasta más debajo de los hombros que en un comienzo era castaño se volvió rojo y sus ojos azules en los que en un comienzo su pupila era redondeada se rasgó verticalmente, su piel era pálida como debía de serlo en un cadáver y vestía: Una chaqueta café, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro.

—Me gusta este cuerpo—dijo Ritsuko sonriente, para luego voltear a mirar a su novio y ex Jinchuriki: Uzumaki Naruto, con la boca abierta de la impresión. La joven, deposito un delicado beso en los labios de su hombre y poco a poco el joven le correspondió, al comienzo tímidamente, pero luego la pareja parecía querer devorarse mutuamente, la muestra de amor entre ambos jóvenes comenzó a alargarse y hubieran seguido de no ser por las cálidas palabras de Kushina, hacia la pareja de adolescentes.

— ¡Ya basta! —grito Kushina para hacer que los adolescentes se separaran.

Ambos se separaron un poco tímidos y sonrojados. Ritsuko soltó una risita tímida.

—Cálmate suegrita—dijo Ritsuko sonriendo, Naruto bajo de la camilla, se puso su camiseta y dándole la mano a Ritsuko, le ayudo a bajar de la camilla, la joven, tímidamente se bajó de la camilla aceptando la mano que Naruto le daba para ayudarla, con mucho cuidado puso un pie en el frio suelo de la habitación de hospital, pero al poner su otro pie tropezó, pensó que caería al suelo, pero Naruto la tomo por la cintura cuando parecía que se iba a la joven caería.

La pelirroja le miro sorprendida y sonrojada. Intento hablar pero, seguramente el pequeño y quizás _insignificante_, susto que acababa de pasar, la dejo muda.

Solo se hablaron a través de una mirada de sus ojos zafiros. Lo único que se escucho fue cuando Ritsuko pasó algo de saliva por su seca garganta, que hiso a Naruto sonreír.

—Cuidado, mi amor—dijo Naruto.

Esa frase que su hijo acababa de pronunciar: "_Cuidado, mi amor_" hiso que viejos recuerdos atravesaran fugaz la mente de Kushina.

**Recuerdo**

_Cuando Kushina y Minato aún eran jóvenes, cuando aún eran una pareja Genin en la Academia._

_Se escaparon una noche de la mansión Namikaze. Minato tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente su padre estaría gritando vulgaridades al darse cuenta de que su hijo se había escapado de la mansión._

_En aquel momento, ambos estaban sobre un árbol, mirando las estrellas y la hermosa Luna llena._

_Minato se bajó y Kushina lo secundo, pero tropezó y pensó por un instante que se golpearía contra el suelo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero jamás ocurrió. Minato la tenía abrazada por la cintura._

—_Ten más cuidado, Kushina-Chan—dijo Minato mirándola con ternura y delicadamente se dieron su primer beso, bajo las estrellas y bajo la promesa de un gran regaño por parte de Hiroki Namikaze_

**Fin del Recuerdo**__

—Amor mío—dijo Minato, haciendo que Kushina "despertara" ya todos estaban ante la salida de la habitación del hospital—Vamos, no te quedes allí parada—Kushina acelero el paso para alcanzar a los otros.

Pasaron velozmente, por media Konoha, gracias a Kami no se encontraron a nadie conocido, aun no podían dar explicaciones sobre "la novia de Naruto". Como decía Hiroki para molestar a su nieto, haciendo que Naruto y Ritsuko se sonrojaran.

Llegaron a un edificio azul que decía "**Registro Civil**" Tsunade, se sentó tras un escritorio, saco una hoja de papel y un lapicero. Frente a ella se sentaron Naruto y Ritsuko.

—Todos los presentes—comenzó a decir Tsunade—Saben que lo que estoy a punto de escribir aquí, es prácticamente una falsificación ¿verdad? —todos asintieron—Muy bien, sigamos entonces… ¿Nombre?

—Uzumaki Ritsuko—dijo la reina demoniaca, ahora transformada en humana.

— ¿Edad? —pregunto Tsunade.

—16 años—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Estado civil? —todos abrieron la boca ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tsunade preguntar eso, a solo 16 minutos de que Ritsuko tuviera un cuerpo humano?

—Comprometida—respondió Ritsuko. Los presentes se desmayaron, menos Tsunade y Naruto.

— ¿Tienes novio? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Obvio—dijo la pelirroja. Minato se volvió a desmayar.

— ¿Nombre? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto—respondió sin ningún pudor la adolecente.

—Disculpen por interrumpir—dijo Hiroki—Pero mejor me llevo a Minato, antes de que le dé un colapso nervioso—Hiroki tomo a su desmayado hijo en brazos y lo saco de allí.

— ¿Tutores legales? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina—dijo Naruto.

—Bueno—dijo Tsunade, mientras masajeaba los informes y los ponía en una carpeta con el nombre de la adolecente—Creo que es todo, vamos a buscar a Minato y Hiroki.

Los presentes desaparecieron, en búsqueda del Yondaime Hokage de Konoha.

Encontraron a la pareja de padre e hijo en el parque bebiendo.

**Mansión Namikaze; Mañana siguiente. Habitación de Naruto y Ritsuko.**

Ritsuko despertó en una habitación blanca, con un librero lleno de pergaminos en una de las paredes, al lado del librero una gran ventana con un vitral. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre una cama de mantas blancas, estaba abrazada a su ex Jinchuriki, ahora novio. La joven pelirroja, solo recordaba: su euforia de ser humana y poder estar abrazada a la persona que amaba. Luego recordaba la cena, un beso de buenas noches (que de hecho la pareja adolecente la empleo en un ritual de caricias) y nada más. Eso sí, le sorprendió no haber amanecido desnuda. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi Reina? —pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Muy bien—dijo la adolescente, para luego abrazar al rubio y susurrarle—_Muy bien… sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de ti, Naruto-Kun—_Con la marida se decían aquello que con palabras no se decían o que tampoco podía decirlo con el cuerpo… por ahora—No sabes cuánto te amo, cuando deseaba poder despertar teniéndote a tan solo un centímetro de mí.

— ¿Estas segura de que no te gustaría despertar de otra forma, Ritsuko-Chan? —pregunto una voz "desconocida"

—Claro que si—dijo la pelirroja. Segundos después, la pareja "despertó" y se sobre salto; de ese ensueño en el cual entraban solo con un mínimo roce o solo con mirarse a los ojos.

— ¡Okasan! —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Kushina-chan! —dijo Ritsuko, sonrojándose.

—Su abuelo desea verlos a ambos en el sótano de la Mansión—dijo Kushina—Desea mostrarles un Jutsu, no lo hagan esperar… ya saben cómo es Hiroki—Kushina se fue, dejando a "sus hijos".

—De vez en cuando—dijo Naruto, sacando a Ritsuko de su ensoñación, haciendo que la joven le mirara—De vez en cuando… me gustaría que Okasan completara una frase y no nos dejara volando con la idea ¿o no?

—Si—dijo Ritsuko.

— ¿Nos bañamos juntos para no gastar agua de más? —pregunto Naruto. La propuesta del rubio era inocente. Pero en la mente de Ritsuko paso una escena no _muy_ inocente.

**Pensamiento **

_Ambos en el baño, enjabonándose mutuamente, Naruto enjabono cada parte del cuerpo de su "hermana". Hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Ritsuko, la joven separo sus piernas, el rubio enjabono a la joven, mientras que la hacía excitar, con sus caricias y sus expertos dedos en su monte de venus._

_El joven recostó a la pelirroja en el suelo y realizaron el coito en el suelo del baño._

**Fin del Pensamiento**

—Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo "despertar" a la joven, que se sonrojo violentamente—Anda, vete a bañar. Yo me bañare en el baño de la habitación de nuestros padres.

Eso desalentó un poco a la joven, pero le alegro que Naruto no fuera miembro del clan Yamanaka y que no pudiera ver en su mente.

Ella se metió a bañar, salió y se vistió; se dirigió al sótano de la mansión para encontrarse con su abuelo.

Mientras que bajaba las escaleras para ir al primer piso, una mano en su hombro la detuvo y, le hiso girar, Naruto le sonreía.

La adolecente beso a su hermano, mientras que él pasaba sus manos, explorando el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—_Puedes bajar aún más, mi amor_—le susurro la pelirroja al joven. Mientras que ella, desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón del joven.

Hubieran pasado a algo más, de no ser por el importunó de Kushina.

— ¡¿Por qué en las escaleras?! —pregunto la pelirroja, haciendo saltar a sus "hijos" —Ambos tienen una habitación para eso. Se quedan sin desayunar y ya vayan con su Ojisan, me hacen el favor.

**PdV de Kushina**

Encontrar a tus hijos a punto de hacer el amor mientras que subes las escaleras… no es algo de todos los días ¿Puede una madre sentirse celosa de su hija? Yo creo que si puede: Ritsuko tiene a Naruto-Kun; y hace varios meses que mi marido no me toca ni un cabello. ¿Por qué el destino tiene que ponerme el amor de mis propios hijos enfrente y recordarme que estoy prácticamente sola?

Ritsuko… hija mía, si supieras la gran envidia que te tiene tu madre.

**Relato 3° persona**

Naruto y Ritsuko ese día aprendieron uno que otro movimiento de Kenjutsu con su abuelo.

Konoha aún no sabía de la existencia de Ritsuko y todos en el clan, pensaban que así era mejor _por ahora_. Pero pronto… el mundo conocería a: Uzumaki Namikaze Ritsuko.


	2. Entra ¡Namikaze Ritsuko!

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. **

**La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenece: Hiroki Namikaze.**

**PdV: Punto de Vista.**

**Seito significa Alumno.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Entra Namikaze Ritsuko!**

Naruto y Ritsuko llegaron al Dōjō de la mansión. Allí estaba su abuelo: Hiroki.

—Escojan sus Katanas—dijo el hombre presentando un gran número de Katanas (y posibilidades) para que sus nietos tomaran una cada uno.

Naruto tomo una Shirasaya (Katana sin guardamanos) blanca con unas tiras amarillas en la funda.

Ritsuko tomo una Katana de empuñadura roja con el Kanji de "Zorro".

—Muy bien—dijo Hiroki, mientras comenzaba a hablar—Hoy… deberán de aprender cómo, usar la funda de su Katana, como si se tratara de OTRA hoja y por lo tanto… de otra Katana—Naruto apenas y escuchaba a su abuelo, seguía sin poder creerse que esa adolecente a su lado derecho, fuera la misma mujer (o Kitsune) de la cual se enamoró cuando solo tenía 9 años —¡Naruto!—le llamo Hiroki, a lo cual el joven volteo a mirar a su abuelo— Concentra tu chacra en la funda, no en tu Rinnegan para ver a Ritsuko desnuda con rayos X.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba muy avergonzada.

El rubio miro a la pelirroja.

Naruto flexiono sus piernas, sostenía la funda de la Katana, con la mano izquierda, mientras que la mano derecha estaba encima y a pocos centímetros sobre la empuñadura.

Ritsuko tenía su cuerpo casi salido hacia el frente, como si hiciera el saludo tradicional japonés; sostenía la empuñadura firmemente con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, sostenía la funda.

Hiroki miro a sus dos nietos.

— ¡Ahora! —grito Hiroki. Ambos "jóvenes" salieron el uno contra el otro, sacaron sus Katanas al mismo tiempo y golpearon fuertemente la hoja de la Katana de su adversario.

Ritsuko atacaba desde todos los puntos posibles, intentando infringir un daño _insignificante_ a su novio.

Naruto estaba a la defensiva, bloqueando e inutilizando cada tajo de su novia.

Ritsuko se desgastaba, atacando al rubio con furia y velocidad.

Naruto permanecía casi ausente de la batalla, solo bloqueando los ataques que le llegaban como en cámara lenta, pero tampoco significaba que se fiara del Rinnegan… Naruto encontró un "punto de guardia baja" y le lanzo un tajo a la pelirroja.

Ritsuko de repente se sintió desnuda. Así que dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para ver que le había hecho su novio y "hermano" Al mirarse bien. Se percató de que su sostén estaba atravesado en la punta de la Shirasaya de Naruto.

—Copa D…** —**informo el rubio mirando el sostén blanco—Son de Okasan… ¿Verdad? —El juego de palabras, provocó que el Yokai demoniaco de Ritsuko saliera a flote. Mostrando un zorro de nueve colas hecho de Chacra a sus espaldas.

—Nos pusimos serios al fin—dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras mostraba como detrás de él había también un zorro de nueve colas.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Y sus Katanas chocaron, creando una fricción, que ambos aprovecharon para cortar a su pareja.

**::::::::::::**

Kushina y Nagato se encontraban hablando con Tsunade.

—Entonces—dice Kushina—Tsunade-Sensei ¿Cree usted que podamos incorporar a Ritsuko en el equipo 7?

—Claro que podemos—dijo Tsunade.

En ese instante se sintió el fuerte Chacra en toda la mansión. Muy parecido a la energía que despedía Shinju cuando era dominada por Madara en la pasada guerra.

Los 3 se dirigieron al Dōjō. Hiroki había desaparecido en el aire y no se le veía por ningún lado.

En el Dōjō solo estaban Naruto y Ritsuko. Ambos estaban cansados, las ropas de ambos estaban hechas tiras.

Pero al menos las de Naruto más o menos estaban completas: su camiseta negra estaba desecha, permitiendo ver su torso desnudo con un par de cortes aquí y haya, las mangas de su chaqueta eran historia al igual que su pantalón Naranja que ahora le quedaba de pantaloneta.

Ritsuko: quien tenía una minifalda y una camiseta cortada verticalmente, la pelirroja hacia todo lo posible para que no se vieran sus atributos, era increíble que no se viera su ropa interior con esa falda, prácticamente inexistente que ahora lucia.

— ¡YA! —Se quejó la pelirroja realmente sonrojada, la cual tapaba sus pechos como podía; al parecer no le importaba no tener su falda— ¡Devuélveme mi sostén!

—Que chillona—sonrió Naruto, lanzándole el sostén. La pelirroja lo agarró en el aire y con gran velocidad se lo coloco. Ya por lo menos no se sentía tan desnuda… de no ser por una brisa que pasaba por sus partes más íntimas. La pelirroja parecía un tomate de hojas rojas. Ritsuko miro a su "hermano" con su ropa interior en su mano y sonriendo triunfante.

Ritsuko, quien ahora no era más que una simple adolecente, hiso lo más humano posible, en ese instante...

—¡OKASAN! —chillo la pelirroja. Prácticamente desnuda.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Ya, más calmados (y algunos con más ropa) los Namikaze, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, para esperar a que llegara Minato.

El Yondaime llego algunos minutos después, el almuerzo paso con mucha calma, luego del "espectáculo"; nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Minato rompió el hielo.

— ¿Qué hicieron niños? —pregunto Minato a sus "hijos". Ritsuko vestía una camiseta azul y una falda blanca.

**PdV, Pensamiento de Ritsuko**

_Nada importante, Otosan. Solo entrenar con Ojisan y… ha si, como no: ¡PERMANECER DESNUDA ANTE NARUTO-KUN! Pero nada distinto a eso, gracias por preguntar._

**Narración 3° Persona**

Naruto y Ritsuko se sonrojaron.

—Entrenamos Kenjutsu—dijo Naruto al final. Salvándolos a él y a Ritsuko— ¿Verdad Imoto?

—Verdad, Nisan—dijo Ritsuko sonriéndole a su hermano—_Desde cuando él es el mayor._

—Naruto—le llamo su padre—Hoy tu presentaras a Ritsuko como tu prima, cuando vayas al entrenamiento con tus compañeros del equipo **7** ¿Entendido?

—Eso lo sé de sobra—dijo Naruto, mientras apretaba fuertemente los palillos—No te preocupes por nada Otosan.

Todos se pusieron de pie, cuando la cena ya había finalizado.

— ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir para reunirnos con los buenos para nada de tu equipo, Naruto-Kun? —le pregunto la pelirroja.

—En unas **2** horas—dijo el rubio, mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

Luego de **2** horas, ambos se fueron al encuentro con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.

**Campo de Entrenamiento; Equipo 7**

Cuando Kakashi apareció en el lugar del entrenamiento (Para variar había llegado tarde) El Uchiha y la Haruno, le informaron que Naruto aún no había llegado.

Sasuke había sido indultado por el consejo luego de unir fuerzas con la Alianza Shinobi y ayudar a Naruto a acabar con Madara y Obito. Nadie confiaba en el Uchiha, aun después de haber salvado al Sandaime y al Yondaime junto a Naruto.

¿Y cómo podía Sasuke culpar a sus ex compañeros por no confiar en él?

Había dado la espalda a Konoha y a su Clan. Solo con tal de ir tras Orochimaru para conseguir poder y luego seguirle la pista a su hermano, que había masacrado a los ancianos del clan Uchiha, por planear un golpe de estado.

—Hokage-Sama, me ha informado, que tendremos una nueva compañera—dijo Kakashi. De un Kamui, salieron Naruto y Ritsuko—Hola… tú debes de ser la chica nueva, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré tu Sensei.

—El Sensei de Nisan; y Seito de Otosan—dijo Ritsuko, para luego voltear a mirar al rubio— ¿No es verdad?

—Bueno—dijo Kakashi suponiendo que Minato o Kushina le hubieran contado sobre él—Así es. Antes de iniciar… Ritsuko, me gustaría que me mostraras tus Jutsus.

Ritsuko, siendo quien era en realidad (Kyubi no Kitsune) tenía el manejo del elemento Katon y también algunos Jutsus de elemento Meiton.

Entre todos realizaron (Una vez más) la prueba de los cascabeles.

Dar con ellos no fue un inconveniente. Al menos para Naruto, que poseía el Rinnegan y tenía el contrato de los Kitsunes.

Gracias a un Kitsune de nombre **Ju-Ichi**. La pareja de hermanos _y amantes_ habían conseguido los cascabeles en tiempo record. Y se los habían presentado a Kakashi, quien estaba sorprendido.

Luego, se dieron una serie de combates usando únicamente Taijutsu. Tras lo cual, los 5 alumnos de Kakashi, estaban rendidos del cansancio.

Naruto y Ritsuko desaparecieron y velozmente se fueron a su hogar.

Sakura invito a Sasuke a ver una película. Pero el joven, dijo que tenía que cenar con sus padres. Sakura se dio la vuelta buscando a Naruto pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

A Sakura eso le pareció extraño, Naruto no era de los que desaparecía en el aire sin decir antes "Sayonara" o algo por el estilo.

Así que decidió buscar a la pareja de hermanos.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura vio a la pareja, entrar al cine. Los vio discutir sobre qué película ver, Ritsuko abrazo a Naruto y entraron al cine; Sakura se escabulló y siguió a los hermanos, hasta una sala, donde se presentaba la película **«120 días en Serbia»**

Sakura entro y se sentó en las últimas filas mirando a la pareja de hermanos. Los vio hablado, riendo en voz baja y comiendo. Nada muy distante a lo que harían una pareja de hermanos.

Cuando volvió la mirada a la película, casi no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar, la película era extremadamente fuerte. No entendía como esa gente estaba tan calmada comiendo y viendo un acto tan vil y repulsivo, al cual se le llamaba película.

Pero bueno, desde el final de la Guerra contra Madara, Obito y Akatsuki. Las películas y la literatura de Konoha, representaban aquello por lo que habían pasado.

Las luces se encendieron y Sakura salió.

A las pocas horas, de caminar por las calles de Konoha, vio a Sasuke hablando con Naruto y Ritsuko. Luego vio a los hermanos seguir su camino, hasta la Mansión.

**Mansión Namikaze **

Naruto y Ritsuko llegaron luego de ver la película. No había nadie en la mansión.

— ¿Dónde estarán todos? —pregunto Naruto en voz alta.

—No lo sé, mi amor—susurro Ritsuko mientras que desabrochaba el cinturón del joven que había sido su Jinchuriki, luego su hermano y ahora su novio—Pero… aprovechando que no hay Moros en la costa…—ahora le sacaba la chaqueta y la camiseta, lentamente— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin embargo. La mansión no estaba por completo deshabitada.

Hiroki y Tsunade habían ido a comprar la cena, Minato estaba trabajando y Kushina estaba en el segundo piso, sin que los hermanos lo supieran. Para colmo, estaba limpiando la habitación de sus _hijos._ Cuando los escucho llegar.

Al asomarse y ver la muestra de amor de sus hijos, no pudo hacer más que rabiar y maldecir la suerte de Ritsuko por tener a su hijo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Naruto-Kun… _—gimió Ritsuko al sentir como el rubio mordía su cuello, sacándole gemidos a su "hermana" —_Naruto-Kun… Ah… espera un segundo…—_Naruto comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Ritsuko, excitando a la ex reina del Makai. Mientras que le sacaba la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—Kamui—dijo Naruto. Los hermanos fueron "aspirados" por el vórtice a una gran velocidad, antes de que los otros adultos pudieran verlos en tal acto.

Naruto cayó sobre la cama, abrazado a la mujer, que ahora estaba sobre él, mientras que la despojaba de su camiseta y luego de su falda. Dejándola en ropa interior.

Ritsuko le saco el pantalón a Naruto y luego le saco el bóxer, poniendo una sonrisa realmente pervertida, al ver el miembro de su pareja, al ver a la persona a la cual amaba, en ese estado. Sin esperar a que él dijera ni "Mu", la pelirroja comenzó a darle un placer inimaginable, al único hombre al cual, en verdad amaba.

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Ritsuko, en el pasado, antes de ser controlada por Madara, luego antes de ser encerrada en Mito, Kushina y finalmente; Naruto. Ella había estado con otros miembros del clan de los Zorros. Pero jamás llego a amarles. Jamás pensó, que podría llegar a amar a un simple humano. **_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

El rubio reacciono cuando estaba por correrse en la boca de la "adolecente". Delicadamente, saco su miembro de la boca de la Kitsune y siendo, muy delicado… la penetro.

Ritsuko habría esperado, que él, le hubiera hecho el amor rápido y sin pensar en nada mas, entregándose a su instinto masculino y ya.

Pero no. Naruto fue delicado… la beso, la acaricio, la hiso sentirse especial. La hiso sentirse anhelada, deseada, le hiso sentir que él siempre estaría a su lado. Mientras que hacían el amor.

— _¿Te sientes bien Ritsuko-Chan?_—le susurro el rubio.

—_Si_—susurro ella—_Puedes… acelerar si quieres_—le dijo la Kitsune.

El rubio si acelero su labor; pero no sin olvidar ese sabor a chocolate de los labios de la joven, sin olvidar el curioso olor a Vino blanco que la perfumaba naturalmente, la suavidad de su piel y el agradable y nuevamente curioso, olor a canela que perfumaba el cabello de la mujer.

—Naru… Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko mientras que respiraba agitada—Voy… voy a…

— ¿Deseas que me corra fuera? —pregunto el joven, sin dejar de oler esa combinación de Vino blanco y canela, que lo enloquecía.

— ¡DENTRO! —dijo casi alarmada, de que el rubio se saliera de ella; la joven exploto en un gran orgasmo, junto al hombre que amaba; y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del joven, haciendo brotar algo sangre de la herida.

El rubio salió delicadamente de la pelirroja, la abrazo con ternura, luego le susurro.

—_Te prometo… que en cuanto despiertes; estaré abrazo a ti_—dijo Naruto.

—_Te amo_—dijo la joven, mientras respiraba agitada y se quitaba algo de sudor, con su mano; y luego, junto a su pareja… caía dormida.


	3. Problemas que traen problemas

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hiroki Namikaze y Yumiko Uzumaki.**

**PdV: Punto de Vista.**

**Diego: Este fic, es hecho de modo comunitario. Por lo cual, también les debemos mucho a: Zafir09 y Sakurita Preciosa.**

**Capítulo 2: Problemas que traen más problemas**

Naruto, Minato y Hiroki. Se encontraban en la sala de espera, de la Sala de Partos.

Naruto, era padre.

Comenzó a recordar los sucesos de los últimos meses...

**Flashback **

_Naruto y Ritsuko, llegaron a la Mansión luego de entrenar: _

_Naruto y Ritsuko entrenaron con el equipo 7, en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre. _

_Kakashi había mandado sus perros de caza, tras sus 4 estudiantes. _

_Los jóvenes héroes de guerra, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando escapar de sus cazadores._

_Meses después…_

_Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos, habían hecho una carrera, que termino con ambos en medio del bosque… totalmente perdidos._

_Naruto: Vestía una camisa sin mangas negra, que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y un pantalón naranja._

_Ritsuko: Una camisa blanca arremangada en los brazos, una Lycra pantalón verde y una falda azul._

—_**Me siento como Hansel/Gretel**__—pensaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, al hallarse en medio de un bosque de Samanes... totalmente __perdidos__._

_Si Naruto y Ritsuko hubieran sido2 niños comunes y corrientes… seguramente se hubieran echado a llorar._

_Pero no. Ambos eran Ninjas, eran hijos del Yondaime Hokage de Konoha._

_Naruto saco su Katana y corto varios árboles de dicho bosque. Hasta que, en medio del desespero, alcanzaron a ver la torre del Hokage y corrieron hacia ella. _

_Al llegar a la Mansión Namikaze. Ritsuko, se echó a llorar. Por un instante se había aterrorizado... de no saber si volverían a la mansión o a ver a sus "padres"_

_Naruto, consiguió calmarla y ella en cuestión de segundos, ordeno sus ideas. Se abrazó al joven y le dijo al oído:_

—_Amor mío… hagámoslo—dijo la joven. El rubio mostro sonrisa forzosa. ¡SE HABIAN PERDIDO EN EL BOSQUE! Y minutos más tarde… ella solo quería hacer el amor con él. _

—_Está bien—dijo el joven._

_Ambos subieron a su habitación. _

_Naruto, muy lenta y delicadamente, comenzó a desvestir a Ritsuko. _

_Primero, le quito la camisa que tenía puesta la joven. Botón por botón. _

_La excitación estaba matando a Ritsuko, quien prácticamente se arrancó la camisa y la lanzo lejos, luego desgarro la camiseta de Naruto, quien la miro sorprendido._

_Naruto le quito la lycra pantalón, que llevaba, la joven; dejándola únicamente en ropa interior... _

_Ritsuko se sonrojo un poco. A pesar de que lo habían hecho miles de veces, seguía sin acostumbrarse a estar desnuda ante él._

_Naruto, siendo como siempre ha sido, beso cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja, recorrió cada centímetro de ese divino cuerpo, con sus brazos y sus besos._

_Ritsuko estaba muy excitada y lo demostraba con sus besos en la boca de su amado Naruto. _

— _¡HAZLO YA O MORIRE!__—Grito la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos. Si Naruto no le hacia el amor en ese momento, seguramente se volvería loca. El rubio bajo hasta la intimidad de su novia y comenzó a lamer su entrepierna. Los gemidos de la joven se hicieron muy evidentes._

_Naruto se detuvo, la miro y ambos se pusieron pálidos._

—_El sello…—comenzó Ritsuko realmente pálida._

—_De silencio—dijo completo Naruto poniéndose en VERDAD pálido._

—_Ya lo puse por ustedes, niños—era la voz de su abuela Tsunade._

_Ambos se calmaron un poco y volvieron a lo suyo. _

_Naruto embestía a la joven, parecía poseído, la joven le sonreía y lo estimulaba aún más, diciéndole toda clase de cosas al oído: desde cosas morbosas y excitantes; hasta cosas que rayaban en lo grotesco._

_Pero no hacía más que excitar aún más al rubio, e incitarlo a tomarla con más violencia_ _**(Cosa que Naruto nunca haría, por parecerle que sería un tanto Machista)**_

_Ambos se amaban y lo sabían y esto no era más que una prueba de su gran amor._

—_Naru…—dijo Ritsuko casi sin poder hablar por la falta de aliento—…Naruto-Kun, ya voy ya voy a…_

**Recuerdo Interrumpido**

Kushina salió en ese instante.

—Naruto-Kun—le llamo su madre. El rubio se puso de pie y camino lento, muy lentamente, hacia su madre. Como si ella fuera a condenarlo a la orca por el acto y la prueba más pura de amor, entre su hijo y su "amiga".

Naruto siguió a su madre por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la habitación **#11. **Ver a Ritsuko sonriente con un bulto de color rosado, no hiso más que alegrarle aún MÁS el día al rubio.

Una niña, habían tenido una niña.

—Hola Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto parado al lado de su novia y "_hermana_"

—Mira Yumiko-Chan—dijo Ritsuko hablándole a su hija—Es tu Otosan; Naruto.

Yumiko tenía, curiosamente: el cabello entre mechones rojos y rubios y su piel era casi pálida, como la de su madre. Pero… fue cuando la niña abrió sus ojos que sus progenitores se extrañaron y sintieron un escalofrió correr por sus espaldas: Yumiko poseía un… Rinnegan azul.

La pareja escucho la puerta abrirse y entraron: Sus padres, sus tíos, abuelos, su Sensei bueno para nada y sus compañeros de equipo… segundos después entraron los otros héroes de guerra.

Todos se acercaron a ver a la pequeña niña, que yacía en brazos de Ritsuko. Al verla, sus ojos eran azules, no tenía el _Rinnegan._

—Hola chicos —les saludo Kakashi apoyado en la puerta—Vaya que esta es toda una sorpresa.

—Oye, Dobekage ¿Cómo se llama mi sobrina? —pregunto Sasuke, tratando de lograr una conexión con su compañero de equipo, que dese hacia varios meses que le miraba con un gran odio.

Naruto miro fijamente al Uchiha y se podía notar como un odio inexplicable se estaba formando en la habitación. Por algún motivo, Naruto le huía como la peste y todo el tiempo estaba repeliendo al Uchiha, a la Haruno y a Hatake

—Su nombre es Namikaze Yumiko—dijo Naruto, al momento de activar su Rinnegan. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero luego la bajaron… Era normal en un padre, ser sobreprotector al comienzo de tomar su rol paternal—Salgan de aquí ahora mismo—todos hicieron caso, menos los padres de Naruto, que lo miraban extrañado—Camino Deva—luego miro a un rincón de la habitación, extendió su mano derecha y dijo—Banshō Ten'in—Un Ambu de Raíz salió de entre las sombras y fue a parar a la mano de Naruto— ¡Listo muchachos… pueden pasar! —Cuando lo hicieron, se sorprendieron de ver a un Ambu de Raíz entre las manos de Naruto.

—Danzo—dijo Sasuke con desprecio—Así que… hasta esto puede llegar ese viejo tuerto.

—Querer secuestrar a una recién nacida—completo la idea Hiroki, realmente se le veía enfadado.

—Sasuke—le llamo Naruto, el Uchiha le miro y vio como Naruto arrojaba al Ambu contra la puerta que permanecía abierta—Usa tu Tsukuyomi… quiero saberlo todo.

—Entendido—dijo Sasuke, el Ambu abrió sus ojos aturdido—Tsukuyomi—Un rio de sangre corrió por los ojos del Uchiha menor. Luego de un par de minuto, desactivo el Jutsu y el hombre cayó muerto—Querían secuestrar a mi sobrina para manipularte, Naruto. ¿Quieres que vaya tras ese tuerto por lo que casi le hace a mi sobrina?

—No eres mi hermano—le corto el Uzumaki bruscamente—Eres mi amigo, ya deja de jugar a los detectives, esto era lo que me tenía así—activo su Rinnegan y volvió a ver a su familia y amigos una última vez—Si no vuelvo en **3** horas… saben que hacer; Kamui—Salto al portal y desapareció.

Naruto había guardado la máscara blanca de círculos concéntricos de Obito luego de la guerra, se colocó la máscara y salió por en medio del bosque, buscando la guarida de Raíz, la cual encontró en pocas horas.

Saco un par de Kunais y mato a los guardias antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar o contraatacar. Entro en la base y saco su Katana.

Al ver como los Ambus de Raíz se aproximaban a él, comenzó a cortarlos sin dificultad con su Katana, no parecían siquiera humanos, era muy fácil cortarlos como mantequilla y no pareciese que tuvieran miedo a la muerte.

Luego, Naruto se concentró para lograr el Modo Biju. Comenzando a ser rodeado por una luz amarilla, mientras que, en sus ropas, aparecían diversos símbolos.

Miles de Ambus lo rodearon. Él libero sus 6 caminos los cuales atacaron a los Ambus y los entretuvieron.

—_Chacra de Madara y Hashirama… no fue difícil dar con el tuerto al fin y al cavo_—pensó Naruto. Más Ambus aparecieron para cortarle el paso, pero Naruto, con su gran manejo de su Shirasaya. Conseguía extinguir las vidas de los Ambus, hasta llegar a una habitación Circular, donde estaba Danzo y los pocos Ambus que le quedaban—No fue difícil dar contigo… Shimura.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? —Pregunto el Uchiha asustado y sorprendido de la gran facilidad con la cual ese misterioso Shinobi había masacrado a todos sus Ambus— ¿¡Porque me atacas!?

—**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** **—**grito el Shinobi misterioso mientras que incendiaba y la base entera, consiguiendo quemar al viejo Halcón de Guerra.

Una vez completada su misión… volvió al hospital. Solo para encontrarlo ya deshabitado.

El joven sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a tele trasportarse, ahora a la Mansión Namikaze, donde estaban todos los amigos de Naruto, celebrando el nacimiento de Yumiko.

Su vida no podía ser mejor. Estaba con la mujer que amaba y tenía una preciosa hija… bueno, quizás si pueda ser mejor…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO… **

**Capítulo 3: Mi nombre es Daiki Uzumaki… ¡DIGO… UCHIHA!**


	4. Rey de Corazones-Mi nombre es Daiki

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hiroki Namikaze, Yumiko Uzumaki y Daiki Uzumaki/Uchiha.**

**PdV: Punto de Vista.**

**Laura: Echemos algo de leña al fuego y enloquezcamos a Zafir09 **

**Diego: No me jodas a mí. Si quieres que él te grite, allá tú. Pero… sí, creo que es hora de iniciar la fiesta… Espero que sepas, que debemos de ir de a cuentagotas**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 3: Rey de Corazones**

La pareja de adolecentes reposaba en su espaciosa cama, abrazados. Luego de que dieran de alta a Ritsuko y traer a la pequeña Yumiko.

El rubio y la Pelirroja, yacían en brazos de Morfeo. Felices de haber podido entregarse el uno al otro, luego de 8 semanas abstenidos de poder entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo, alma y espíritu…

La pareja reposaba, sin saber de la visita que acababa de llegar a la Mansión Namikaze.

**:::::::::**

En la sala de la Mansión, se hallaban **2** mujeres: Una pelirroja de ojos lila, que vestía: una camiseta blanca y una falda azul; a su lado, la otra mujer: Una pelinegra de ojos negros, que vestía: Una camisa formal de color azul y una falda negra.

—Gracias por haber venido, Mikoto-Chan—le agradeció la Uzumaki a su amiga de la infancia y casi hermana—Necesito que me ayudes… Naruto-Kun…

—Cálmate ¿Si? —Dijo Mikoto tomando las manos de la pelirroja y sonriéndole —Anda, para eso están las amigas—dijo la Uchiha, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Uzumaki —Según me contaste por teléfono… te estas muriendo de los celos de que Ritsuko tenga a Naruto ¿No es verdad?

—Si…—dijo la Uzumaki—Y no. —La pelinegra no entendía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto la pelinegra.

—Me alegra que puedan estar juntos, se del gran amor que se tienen—comenzó la Uzumaki—Pero… cada vez que los veo, cuando son inconscientes del mundo que los rodea…—la Uzumaki no podía seguir, cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Te vez a ti misma y a Minato, en ellos ¿verdad? —completo la idea la Uchiha. Kushina asintió débilmente con pesar—Siempre… en una relación hay un punto de quiebre, por más enamorados y "melosos" que estén Naruto y Ritsuko; siempre hay un punto, en el cual quizás tu misma puedas… colarte sin que Ritsuko te asesine—luego empezó a reírse.

— ¿¡Crees que a ellos esto les haga gracia!? —estallo la pelirroja casi desesperada. Enamorarse de su hijo era algo antinatural y su amiga solo se mofaba.

—Tú confía en mí—dijo la Uchiha. En ese instante, Naruto y Ritsuko aparecieron en el primer piso. Naruto tenía a la pequeña Yumiko en brazos, que lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Naruto le dio una papilla y Yumiko dejo de llorar, mientras que reía y comía. Naruto sonrió al ver a Mikoto en la sala de la mansión.

—**Buenas tardes, Mikoto-San**—dijeron al unísono Naruto y Ritsuko. Se escuchó una risita de la bebe.

—Buenas tardes chicos—dijo Mikoto sonriendo, decidió poner en marcha su plan—Naruto, Ritsuko. Me quedare aquí en su casa un par de días mientras que arreglo algunas cosas de mi empleo ¿de acuerdo?

—Es solo para que no se sorprendan mucho de ver a su querida "Obasan" (Tía) rondando por la casa—dijo Kushina— ¿de acuerdo?

—**Si Okasan**—dijeron al tiempo.

—Si nos disculpan— dijo Ritsuko— Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás en la plaza central de la aldea —Ambos hermanos, salieron de la casa, con la niña en brazos de Naruto.

De camino, pararon en Ichiraku Ramen para comer. Y, Ayame casi se muere de la dicha de tener una "Sobrina" por lo que la mimo con toda clase de alimentos, que la pequeña comió.

Luego, siguieron su camino, en silencio, hasta que Ritsuko comenzó a hablar.

—No me gusto la forma en la cual te miraba esa mujer—dijo Ritsuko un tanto molesta—Parece Pedófila

—Miren quien habla—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Ella tiene como unos **36** años; mi Reina, tiene varios milenios encima.

La pareja, llego donde estaban reunidos los otros Héroes de la guerra pasada. A ninguno le molesto, el hecho de que Naruto llegara acompañado de su novia y su hija.

Hablaron, recordaron los momentos de la guerra, bebieron, etc.

Al final, cada uno tomo su propio camino.

La pareja pensaba en pasar por algo para la cena, cuando fueron detenidos por _cierto héroe y a la vez… criminal de la pasada guerra._

— ¡Oye Dobe! —grito el Uchiha.

—_Miren nada mas_—pensó Ritsuko con rencor—_El ultimo descendiente del hijo mayor de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Malditos Uchihas ¡¿Por qué no se mueren?! Son como una plaga._

— ¿Si? —pregunto Naruto un tanto frio. Que, al igual que su amada, no quería ver a los miembros de ese clan. Ni en pintura. Si fuera por Naruto… Seguramente usaría su Rinnegan sobre el azabache para despellejarlo.

—Bu… bueno Dobe—dijo Sasuke sorprendido de la frialdad del rubio—Que… quería preguntarte, porque últimamente estas así.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Naruto sin entender y enfadado. Bastante enfadado.

—Vas a los entrenamientos, entrenas con tu prima y ambos se pierden solo segundos después—explico Sasuke— ¿Ocurre algo? Anda… sabes que soy tu amigo, puedes hablarlo conmigo.

—_Si claro_—pensó el Uzumaki—_Mi amigo… le diste la espalda a Konoha, a tu clan, te uniste a Orochimaru, te uniste a Akatsuki, al final… nos ayudaste a vencer a Madara._ _—_Naruto miro fijamente al Uchiha, luego su cara cambio a una de pesar, suspiro puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo—Jamás lo entenderías, es algo que debo de arreglar por mi cuenta.

— ¡Espera! —Grito el Uchiha, mientras que corría hacia su amigo— ¡Naruto! —Naruto activo el Rinnegan y alejo al Uchiha, delicadamente cuando estaba por poner su mano en su hombro.

Luego Naruto y Ritsuko desaparecieron con el Kamui. Aun no irían a casa, Naruto deseaba mostrarle algo a Ritsuko.

**Mansión Namikaze **__

—Escúchame—propuso Mikoto—Se, que tienes una casa de veraneo o algo así ¿No es verdad? —Kushina asintió—Vayamos a dicha casa. Llevemos a Naruto y Ritsuko. Buscamos ese punto y las **3 **pasamos una noche agradable ¿Te parece?

— ¿Lo harías con Naruto? —pregunto Kushina, que en ese punto no sabía que pensar.

—Es tu hijo, es mi "sobrino" —dijo Mikoto—No me gustaría ver como tu hijo se sigue alejando de ti. Solo deseo que tu hijo recuerde que su mundo no pueden ser únicamente Ritsuko y Yumiko; que entienda que estas sufriendo por él.

—Ayúdame… a que Naruto-Kun no se aleje más de mi—dijo Kushina— ¡Es solo por UNA noche! ¿Entiendes?

—A la perfección—dijo Mikoto segura.

Las mujeres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. Salieron de la casa, dejándoles una nota a los hijos de Kushina:

**«Niños, los espero a ambos, en la casa de campo del clan Uzumaki, les deje la ropa sobre la cama, se bañan, se arreglan y vienen. Atte. Y con mucho cariño: Okasan»**

Las mujeres pasaron por un supermercado: Compraron para preparar Sushi y Ramen. Luego, compraron velas aromáticas, Rosas y algunos inciensos de olores agradables.

Ambas prepararon todo, para darles una romántica velada a los hijos de Kushina, pero en la mente de ambas mujeres, solo estaba el héroe y sucesor de Rikudo.

**Casa de campo**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Ritsuko se veía un poco molesta, puesto que esa noche la deseaba pasar a solas para "charlar" con Naruto-Kun. No en la casa de campo del clan Uzumaki y menos cenando con su madre y la otra asalta cunas.

Claro que la Kitsune se había percatado de como miraba Kushina a Naruto. Pero no dijo nada, puesto que pensó que todo estaba en su mente… pero no fue así.

Se saludaron los 4, las mujeres habían "envenenado" los 4 platos, con un poderoso afrodisiaco, para relajar a la pareja, pero fue un Vino de gran calidad, el que hiso casi toda la magia para las mujeres y el joven.

_**/**_

Kushina, fue la primera en acercarse al joven, besándole poco a poco. El joven creo un par de Kage Bushin que atenderían a las otras **2** mujeres.

**Kushina****: Al comienzo se sorprendió, de que su hijo supiera besar tan bien, que supiera donde acariciarla y sacarle gemidos tan potentes. Solo la estaba acariciando y ya la mujer estaba loca. Luego, el rubio pidió una aprobación y ella se la dio. Ella sabía perfectamente las **_**posibles**_** consecuencias, de lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer, pero no le importaba, hacía mucho que había dejado de amar a su marido. **

**Hacia solo un par de días que se había sentido celosa de Ritsuko. Esa noche no le importaba nada. No le importaba donde podría estar su marido, no le importaba su hermano, no le importaba absolutamente nada; solo su hijo, que sabía cómo complacerla a la perfección.**

Mikoto: Al igual que su amiga, se sorprendió bástate al sentir al clon de su "sobrino" besándola con tanta pasión. Al igual que las caricias que le proporcionaba el joven que la dejaban jadeante y la comenzaban a volver loca. El clon le saco la falda y ella el pantalón.

La mujer, esperaba que el clon se abalanzara sobre ella y le hiciera el amor velozmente y sin reparo en sus sentimientos. Pero no, el clon la acaricio, la deseo y la amo; Si bien le hiso el amor y la dejo satisfecha, pero no por eso la hiso sentirse menos especial y menos amada, por su sobrino.

Ritsuko: _A pesar de haber vivido por tanto tiempo y a pesar de que ya antes lo había hecho con el joven, se sorprendía de como su novio y "hermano" le demostraba su amor, una y otra vez; como la seguía dejando tan deseosa de más. Sus sutiles caricias, sus delicados gestos, su gran delicadeza al moverse dentro de ella._

**:::::::::::::: **

A la mañana siguiente. Despertaron las 3 mujeres en la espaciosa cama y al no ver al rubio se sintieron compungidas. Sintieron que el rubio solo las había utilizado.

Hasta que vieron al rubio y un par de clones entrar cada uno con una bandeja de desayuno, para comenzar a consentirlas.

—Nos hiciste preocupar, mi amor—dijo Ritsuko, mientras abría su boca para recibir una cucharada de Ramen.

—Por un instante pensamos que solo nos quisiste…—Kushina abrió la boca para dejarse mimar por el clon de su hijo, comió y hablo—… para satisfacer tus deseos.

—Si las cosas fueran así Okasan… ¿Realmente crees que hubiera venido? ¿O que por lo menos hubiera pasado la tarde con Ritsuko-Chan? —pregunto el rubio. Eso las convenció a las 3, de que Naruto en verdad amaba a Ritsuko y que realmente, su hija era obra del amor que le tenía el rubio a la pelirroja.

Terminaron de Desayunar, se bañaron y se vistieron.

—Mikoto-Chan—dijo Kushina corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, cuando ya Mikoto se estaba yendo—Sé que quieres tener a ese niño… solo recuerda, que nadie jamás…

—Que nadie jamás debe de enterarse de quien es el padre, eso ya lo sé Kushina-Chan—dijo Mikoto sonriéndole—Lo mismo para ti… Kamui—la mujer se despidió se dio media vuelta, Naruto y Ritsuko alcanzaron a ver en los ojos de la mujer, un Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y muy maduro.

—_Okasan es la mejor amiga de Mikoto-San ¿Cómo abra conseguido el Mangekyou sin tener que asesinar a su mejor amiga?_ _—_se preguntó Naruto, al parecer se quedaría con la duda—Ritsuko-Chan, Kushina-San ¿Nos vamos ya?

—**Si cariño**—dijeron ambas al unísono, mientras que lo abrazaban.

—Kamui—dijo Naruto mientras que sus ojos se transformaban en el Rinnegan y los 3 desaparecían a través del portal.

**Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

Kushina, Naruto y Ritsuko llegaron a la Mansión, por suerte no había nadie. Naruto abrió otro Kamui y junto a Ritsuko lo atravesó. Al llegar al techo de la Mansión, Naruto al fin, pudo pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No le molestaba ciertamente, pero le preocupo como reaccionaria su madre en cuando ella también "despertara" ¿Lo trataría como si en la noche anterior nada hubiera pasado? ¿Lo trataría de ahora en adelante como un amante? ¿Qué ocurriría de ahora en más?

El joven héroe de guerra se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, pensando en cómo saldría de ese laberinto al cual, él ni siquiera sabría explicarse como llego hasta dicho punto. Lo había hecho con su madre, SU MADRE.

Seguramente cualquier otro estaría pensando en el suicidio, como única alternativa. Pero él no podía suicidarse, no porque le faltaran «Agallas» sino porque sabía, que si las cosas salían; como él pensaba que saldrían al final de todo esto… entonces ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

—_Esto es increíble_—murmuro entre dientes el joven.

El Rinnegan era el Dojutsu más poderoso por excelencia. Ritsuko hacía varios meses (Antes de ser "liberada") le había hablado sobre la Premonición del Rinnegan.

Como el Rinnegan le había mostrado a Hagoromo, el nacimiento de sus hijos y los caminos que ellos formarían: La Voluntad del Fuego y La Maldición del Odio.

El propio Naruto había visto lo que ocurrió el día anterior, pero se había negado a creerlo, decidió rezar para que esto no fuera más que lo que fue… una noche de pasión.

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este** **Harem. La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo** **lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hiroki Namikaze, Yumiko Uzumaki y Daiki Uzumaki/Uchiha.**

**PdV: Punto de Vista.**

**Mi nombre es Daiki Uzumaki… ¡Digo Uchiha!**

Han pasado unos 5 meses desde aquella noche de pasión.

La pequeña Yumiko era la última noticia: "La Nieta de Lord Hokage e hija del Héroe Sanín de la **4°** Guerra"

Yumiko era conocida públicamente y sus padres la llevaban de un lado al otro por toda Konoha, para divertir a su hija, de 5 meses de nacida.

Yumiko era un sol, podía darle alegría a cualquiera que se encontrara con ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::: **

La noticia del embarazo de la exesposa del líder del Clan Uchiha, fue la última "bomba" en Konoha.

Itachi (Que en ese instante se encontraba en una misión SS fuera de la aldea) ni se inmuto, solo le deseo una feliz vida a su madre y a su hermanito o hermanita aun sin nacer.

Sasuke se escandalizo; pero el "berrinche" (como decía Itachi) y su escándalo nunca llegaron a oídos de Mikoto, gracias a su hijo mayor y a Shisui.

***4** años después*

Mikoto, tuvo a su hijo y nadie supo cuándo.

Solo se sabía que el niño tenía el cabello azabache como su madre, algunos mechones rubios; que decían que eran "Un gen recesivo" y poseía un Dojutsu que se consideraba una leyenda. (El hijo mayor de Rikudo, tuvo un Sharingan con forma de espiral, imagínense ahora a un niño con cabello entre Azabache y rubio; con ese mismo Sharingan)

Un joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, que tenía el traje Ambu de Konoha, se detuvo ante la casa en medio del bosque. Que según le habían dicho, allí vivía Mikoto Uchiha. El Ambu toco a la puerta y la mujer le abrió.

—Disculpe por molestarla… Mikoto-Sama—dijo el Ambu. La mujer sonrió.

—Vienes a ver a tu hermano… ¿Verdad Itachi? —pregunto la mujer, mientras que el Ambu retiraba su máscara, efectivamente era su hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha.

—Si—dijo el joven—Pero esta no es solo una visita de un hermano mayor… Lord Hokage y Otosan comienzan a sospechar algo, temo que en cualquier momento, puedan intentar hacerle daño a Daiki.

— ¿Sabes hijo? —Dijo la mujer—el padre de Daiki...

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Itachi sonriendo. Su madre palideció, pero se recuperó velozmente.

—Me dijo, que un niño que poseía el Sharingan y el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki, seria invencible—dijo Mikoto.

—Okasan—dijo el pelinegro casi desesperado, por la calma con la cual tomaba su madre el asunto—Debes de tener muchísimo cuidado… por favor. Temo que los Ambus puedan hacerle algo a Daiki-Otōto. Si Lord Hokage se entera del árbol genealógico de Daiki…

—Tendré cuidado hijo—dijo Mikoto sonriendo—No te preocupes.

—No te tomes lo que te diré como una amenaza—comenzó a decir Itachi, al momento de sacar un Kunai y lanzarlo hacia los árboles, de entre los arboles cayo un Ambu muerto, con el Kunai en su frente—Sino como una propuesta… deben de alejarse de Konoha lo más que puedan. Kushina-Sama, Naruto-Sama y Ritsuko-Sama. Los 4 deben de irse de Konoha, antes de que esta situación sea incontrolable.


	5. Hermandad y Locura

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hiroki Namikaze, Yumiko Uzumaki y Daiki Uzumaki/Uchiha.**

**PdV: Punto de Vista.**

**Capítulo 5: Hermandad y Locura **

El Hokage se encontraba en una reunión con los consejeros y sus padres, hablando sobre el hijo menor de Mikoto, ex esposa del líder del clan Uchiha.

Un Ambu Hyuga, le había dicho, que los canales de chacra del pequeño Daiki, eran extremadamente grandes, casi **50** veces más de lo usual. Lo cual, a Minato le hiso llegar una suposición un tanto retorcida a su rubia cabeza: Posiblemente, Naruto fuera el padre, eso explicaría el cabello rubio y el tamaño de los canales de chacra del niño, que eran algo característico en el clan de su esposa. En el clan Uzumaki.

Luego, el Hokage se quedó solo y ordeno que su Legión se presentara.

—Escúchenme atentamente—dijo el Hokage—Necesitamos capturar al hijo menor de Mikoto Uchiha, tengo entendido que el nombre del niño es Daiki. Necesitamos capturarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

**::::::::::::::**

Una pequeña de no más de 7 años, se encontraba vagando por el bosque, buscando un lugar para entrenar.

Cabello entre rubio y rojo, ojos azules, una camisa blanca y una falda blanca. Tenía una Katana atada a su espalda.

La niña, sintiendo a alguien cerca de su posición, activo su Dojutsu.

—Rinnegan—en sus ojos aparecieron unas ondas azules.

Pero, al enfocar la vista, vio que eran una pareja, más específicamente, una madre y su hijo: Una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, que vestía: una camiseta verde y un pantalón blanco.

El niño tenía el cabello entre negro y rubio, tenía los ojos azules; vestía: una camiseta escarlata y un pantalón cortó blanco.

Al ver a la niña activo su propio Dojutsu.

—Sharingan—los ojos del niño se volvieron rojos y adquirieron la forma de un espiral.

Ambos niños se miraron, parecían listos para una batalla, pero ninguno de los **2** se movía. Tenían el inexplicable sentimiento de que se conocían de algo.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunto la niña, desactivando su Dojutsu y bajándola guardia.

—No lo sé—dijo el niño al momento de desaparecer, con la intención de atacar a la rubia pelirroja; La niña cerró sus ojos, llevo sus manos a su Katana, la desenfundo y la dejo estática a su lado derecho. El niño apareció al filo de su Katana, casi a punto de rebanarse el cuello—Me resultas familiar—volvió a hablar el niño—pero no sé de dónde.

—**Eso se debe a que son hermanos**—dijeron **2** voces al unísono.

La mujer y los niños voltearon a mirar un frondoso árbol. Debajo y a su sombra, estaban **2** personas: Un hombre: cabello espinoso rubio, ojos azules, vestía una chaqueta naranja con líneas negras y un pantalón azul.

A su lado, había una mujer: cabello rojo cortó hasta la base del cuello, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta roja y una falda negra.

—Naruto, Ritsuko—dijo Mikoto.

—Hola Otosan—saludo Yumiko con una sonrisa.

—Así que los rumores que corren por la aldea son ciertos—dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo menor con una sonrisa—Mikoto-San, efectivamente tuvo otro hijo.

— ¡Es también tu hijo! —le grito la pelinegra al borde de un ataque de nervios. Naruto camino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo consolador, a lo cual la mujer se soltó a llorar.

—Otosan—le llamo Daiki. Ambos adultos se separaron—Vienen muchas personas hacia este punto.

—Son al menos unos **40**—dijo Ritsuko, mientras sacaba su propia Katana, al igual que el rubio.

—Son de la legión privada del Hokage—dijo Yumiko casi que escupiendo la palabra con asco.

—Mikoto-Chan—le llamo Naruto—Usa un Kamui y salgan de aquí. Ritsuko y yo nos encargamos.

—De acuerdo, Naruto-Kun—El Sharingan apareció en los ojos de la pelinegra— Kamui—un portal negro se abrió, tomo a ambos niños de las manos y junto a ellos atravesó el portal hasta un lugar seguro.

Shinobis del Hokage rodearon al rubio y la pelirroja.

—Naruto-Sama; Ritsuko-Sama—dijo el Capitán Ambu—Están interfiriendo con nuestra misión. Les pido que por favor no intervengan.

—Claro—dijo Naruto, haciendo dudar a Ritsuko—Asesinar a un par de niños inocentes… ¿Esa es la gran Voluntad del Fuego?

—Naruto-Sama—dijo el Capitán enfadado, aunque intentaba contenerse—Le pido, que por favor… no intervenga, tenemos ordenes de…—El Capitán no pudo seguir, puesto fue decapitado por un "Rasengan" de Ritsuko.

Los otros Shinobis se alistaron para la batalla.

Naruto se lanzó contra un Ambu con mascara de Jabalí, que lo último que pudo hacer, fue sacar su Katana, la cual no fue rival para la de Naruto, que termino por decapitarlo.

Luego, un Ambu de mascara de Gato se lanzó sobre Ritsuko, con Katana en mano.

La joven no tuvo inconvenientes en desollar al Ambu en cuestión de segundos, con sus propias garras.

—Rinnegan—dijo Naruto, al momento que el legendario Dojutsu en aparecía en sus ojos, los Ambus se espantaron—Rikudo Jutsu—Detrás de Naruto, aparecieron 6 "clones imperfectos", cada uno tenía algo que los diferenciaba de los restantes—Camino Asura—Los clones ahora tenían armas en sus extremidades, dándoles una apariencia robótica, con sus armas a larga distancia dieron muerte a los Ambus restantes. Naruto miro a los Ambus muertos, sin duda alguna, su padre estaba detrás de ese ataque.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novio—Anda… tenemos que buscar a Mikoto y a los niños.

—Deben de estar en la casa de Mikoto-Chan… Kamui—Ambos fueron adsorbidos por el portal y aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Mikoto, quien les contaba a los niños, el origen de La Maldición del Odio y La Voluntad del Fuego.

—El Clan Uchiha, heredo la Maldición del Odio y el Clan Senju la Voluntad del Fuego—dijo Mikoto a ambos niños—La Voluntad del Fuego, es el amor, es proteger a tus seres queridos sin importar las consecuencias, caer y volverse a levantar **1** y **1000** veces. No rendirse jamás y darlo todo por las personas que son importantes para ti—Daiki y Yumiko se miraron y se sonrieron, dándose un abrazo de hermanos—La Maldición del Odio, es… en palabras del Nidaime Hokage: "Un amor muy fuerte que tienen los miembros del Clan Uchiha, al perder a un ser querido este se convierte en odio" —la mujer fue interrumpida por su hijo.

—No me importa Okasan—dijo Daiki sonriéndole de reojo a Yumiko—Siempre estaré allí para Yumiko-Nēsan—dijo decidido.

—Yo también estaré para Daiki-Otōto—dijo Yumiko abrazando a Daiki, Daiki también le dio un abrazo.

—Creo que los caminos de los hijo de Rikudo se han ido por la borda—dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada.

—Hola Nēsan—dijo Daiki feliz de ver a su hermano mayor.

—De todas formas hijo—dijo Mikoto—Ni tú, ni Shisui heredaron la Maldición del Odio; sino la Voluntad del Fuego.

—Nos iremos con ustedes—dijo Shisui calmadamente—En cuanto decidan irse… Naruto-Sama.

—Tenemos que pedir una misión de un rango bastante alto y hacernos pasar por muertos—dijo Naruto—Luego, iremos a alguna aldea pequeña, donde no llamemos la atención.

El plan era infalible, les creerían muertos y podrían…

—Espérense—dijo Itachi—A simple vista el plan es bueno, somos "asesinados" y vivimos nuestras vidas en paz. Pero, ¿Cómo podremos dejar constancia de que esos son realmente nuestros cuerpos?

— ¿Qué tal si mejor "morimos", en un incendio en la casa de campo de los Uzumaki? —propuso Kushina.

—Suena bien—dijo Naruto—Itachi, ven conmigo, iremos al cementerio a buscar cadáveres. Shisui, ayúdalas a sacar todo lo que sea necesario antes de irnos—Naruto miro a un árbol, activo el Camino Deva—Banshō Ten'in—Un Ambu salió de entre la copa del árbol y fue a parar a la mano del rubio—Futton: Rasengan—la tecnica de Viento decapito al hombre.

Itachi y Naruto llegaron a la Casa de Mikoto, ya tenían lo que se llevarían, sellado en varios sellos, pusieron los cadáveres, que realmente se parecían a ellos: Naruto, Kushina, Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto.

—Te hicieron falta 2 cadáveres, Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto, el rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ese es el plan—dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba Shurikens y Kunais por los 5 cadáveres—La casa fue asaltada y ahora nosotros estamos muertos… incendiaron la casa y los niños no aparecen; si ya tenemos todo, es hora de irnos Kamui—Naruto abrió un portal y todos lo atravesaron.

Yendo hacia una nueva vida, una vida más tranquila y prospera, seguramente.


	6. Su nombre es Naruko

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Ni tampoco la idea de este Harem. La idea pertenece a nuestra amiga: Sakurita Preciosa. Nosotros solo lo hacemos realidad y tomamos una parte del crédito.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Kushina x Mikoto)**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hiroki Namikaze, Yumiko Uzumaki y Daiki Uzumaki/Uchiha.**

**Agregaremos a Uzumaki Naruko a la familia, por consejo de Zafir09**

**PdV: Punto de Vista. **

**Capítulo 6: Su nombre es Naruko.**

**Mansión Clan Uzumaki / Kiri.**

Daiki se encontraba ante su hermana mayor.

Daiki vestía: Una camiseta carmesí y un pantalón cortó blanco. Tenía su Katana en su mano y su Sharingan activado. Se veía cansado y sonriente, mirando fijamente a Yumiko.

Yumiko vestía: Una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro. Tenía su Katana enfundada, pero estaba lista para atacar a Daiki, en cuanto se moviera; Al igual que Daiki ella también se veía cansada y sonriente. Sin perder de vista a Daiki.

Daiki mostro una sonrisa zorruna, característica de su padre… Yumiko sabía que lo planeaba su hermano menor.

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Susanoo! — los 2 seres espirituales aparecieron.

El Susanoo de Daiki era un guerrero de fuego blanco.

El Susanoo de Yumiko era una arquera de fuego morado.

Ambos guerreros arremetieron el uno contra el otro.

Al golpearse entre sí, una gran onda de Chacra se desplazó por toda la zona.

**Hospital/Morgue de Konoha.**

Tsunade temblaba mientras empuñaba el bisturí, ante ella estaba el cadáver de su nieto: Uzumaki Naruto. Tenía que hacer su trabajo, aunque cada uno de sus músculos temblaba y le gritaba, que ante ella, estaba el calcinado cadáver de su único nieto.

Al realizar la incisión del cuerpo, sobre el pecho con forma de Y. Encontró algo que la dejo intrigada y helada.

Abrió los cadáveres de Kushina y Nagato a toda velocidad para comparar.

Era increíble, sonrió de alegría y salió corriendo hacia la Mansión Namikaze. Tenía que darle la buena noticia a su hijo: Namikaze Minato.

Pero… mientras que corría, no podía dejar de pensar porque su nuera, el hermano de su nuera y sus nietos se habían escapado de Konoha.

¿Qué los habría incentivado a escaparse?

**Mansión Namikaze**

Minato se encontraba bebiendo Sake. Desde el día anterior, cuando le dijeron del fallecimiento de su esposa y su hijo. En un atentado a la casa de Campo Uzumaki. Aun no se habían encontrado a los culpables, del vil acto.

— ¡MINATO! —grito Tsunade abriendo la puerta.

—Hola Okasan—dijo el Hokage desalentado y ahogando sus penas en su **10°** vaso de Sake.

— ¡Minato, no son ellos! —dijo Tsunade acercándose a su hijo. El cual ahora tenía una cara de confusión—No son ellos. Son cadáveres de otros Shinobis.

— ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SE ESCAPARON DE KONOHA! —grito el Hokage sorprendido, molesto y confundido, al instante, el Hokage desapareció en el aire. Llego a la Torre del Hokage, intento organizar sus ideas, lo mejor que pudo— ¡AMBUS! —fue el grito que se escuchó en la aparentemente "Vacía" oficina del Hokage. De entre las sombras, salieron los Shinobis enmascarados—Los cadáveres de: Mi esposa, mis hijos y mi cuñado. No son reales… fingieron su muerte y han escapado de Konoha. ¡No me importa como pero deben de encontrarlos!

**Bosques de Konoha**

Los Ambus se dividieron en varios equipos y se desplegaron hacia las aldeas aliadas, que hace varios años se habían unido como "La Alianza Shinobi"

Uno de los equipos, era comandado por el mismísimo Hokage. El equipo que se dirigía hacia Kiri.

**Boques de Kiri, cerca de la Mansión**

El Hokage alcanzo a ver a los 2 guerreros espirituales luchado entre ellos.

—Minato—dijo su padre Hiroki. Minato no dijo nada pero volteo a mirarlo—El Susanoo de color morado, es Yumiko. ¿Pero contra quien está luchando?

—No lo sé, Otosan. Pero démonos prisa—dijo Minato a lo cual, Padre e hijo aceleraron el paso.

**Mansión Clan Uzumaki**

Naruto acariciaba a Kushina, mientras que se movía sobre la pelirroja, que no aguantaría mucho el placer de tocar el cielo gracias a su hombre.

—Naru… Naruto-Kun, voy… ¡Voy a correrme! —grito la pelirroja al momento en que un escalofrió de placer pasaba por su espalda y sentía como su amante la llenaba.

Naruto salió delicadamente de la mujer y la miro directo a sus hermosos ojos lila. Ella a su vez miro los ojos azules del rubio y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios de la pareja.

—Sabes cuánto me gustaría quedarme aquí, Kushina-chan—dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de su amada—Pero los niños están en problemas—El rubio se puso de pie y se vistió en segundos, antes de activar su Kamui y desaparecer en el aire.

**Bosques de Kiri, Cerca de la Mansión **

Naruto apareció ante sus hijos. Ambos desactivaron sus técnicas y sin decir una palabra, tomaron cada uno, una mano de su padre.

—Rinnegan—el legendario Dojutsu, apareció en los ojos de Naruto—Kamui—El padre y los 2 niños comenzaron a desaparecer por obra del Jutsu. Lo último que Naruto vio, fue a su padre y sus Ambus aparecer en el lugar.

El Hokage se quedó estático. Le sorprendió el hecho de que su hijo efectivamente estuviera vivo y de que, efectivamente Daiki fuera el hijo de Naruto. Es decir, su nieto.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Al entrar en la Mansión, todos se encontraban charlando alegremente, pero al voltear a mirar a Naruto, no hicieron falta las preguntas.

—Minato está aquí mismo en Kiri—dijo Naruto.

— ¿¡QUE!? —gritaron los otros **7 **miembros de esta rara familia: Ritsuko, Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Nagato y Konan

—Por suerte—comenzó a decir a Konan—No trajimos muchas cosas y podremos mudarnos en pocos segundos—Todos recogieron sus ropas, libros y las vajillas. Sin nada más, volvieron a desaparecer, por el Kamui de Mikoto. Pero una mano se posó en el hombro de Naruto y lo halo lejos del Kamui.

**Otro lugar**

La familia apareció en Amegakure, en una casa modesta que tenían Konan y Nagato en dicho lugar.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Era Minato quien sostenía a su hijo por el hombro, pero el joven activo el Camino Deva y usando una versión concentrada del Shinra Tensei, alejo a su padre.

—Naruto—dijo Minato mirando a su hijo. Le dolía en el fondo, verlo así: Listo para una batalla a muerte, parecía que ni siquiera pudiera reconocer al Hokage como su padre—Naruto… ¿Por qué han hecho esto? ¿ Porque razón fingir su muerte? ¿Por qué irse de Konoha? Hijo por favor contéstame—pidió el Hokage desesperado.

—Déjanos en paz—dijo Naruto con una voz fantasmal, que hizo a los Ambus y al propio Hokage helar la sangre—Camino Deva—sus ropas cambiaron, Naruto saco un par de Kunais—Banshō Ten'in—El Hokage y sus Ambus fueron atraídos hacia Naruto, quien velozmente enterró un Kunai en el pecho de cada uno de los acompañantes del Hokage—Ya te lo dije… déjanos en paz—dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la casa. Listo para abrir otro portal.

—Hiraishin no Jutsu—dijo Minato, mirando a su hijo, lanzo un Kunai hacia el rubio. Naruto se hiso a un lado, al sentir el Kunai cerca y lo hiso atravesar el Kamui.

—_Patético_—pensó el joven. El Hokage automáticamente fue tele transportado a una locación de la cual solo su hijo sabía su destino, y Naruto al verlo en cámara lenta con su Rinnegan, al verlo pasar por su lado. Tomo un Kunai y lo enterró en la columna del Hokage, dejándolo cuadripléjico.

Cerro el Kamui y abrió otro para encontrase con su familia.

Al llegar a Amegakure, lo primero que hiso Naruto, fue cubrirse con una capucha e ir al hotel que administraba su tía Konan. Abrió con una llave en una matera.

—Ya llegue—dijo Naruto.

—Otosan ¿Porque…? —Comenzó a preguntar Yumiko, pero decidió replantear su pregunta—o más bien… ¿Cómo fue que _él_ nos encontró?

—No tengo toda la seguridad Yumiko-Chan—dijo Naruto— Pero…

—Naruto-Kun—le interrumpió Kushina—Necesito decirte algo importante.

—No lo sé—dijo Naruto pensando en cómo era posible que Minato los hubiera encontrado; ignorando a Kushina de paso y prestándole atención a su primogénita—Pero seguramente, Tsunade tiene algo que ver en todo esto… ella debió de darse cuenta de que los cuerpos no éramos nosotros.

— **¿Ocurre algo Kushina-Chan?**—preguntaron al unísono Nagato y Mikoto.

—Si chicos—dijo Kushina—Verán yo…

— (…) Los canales de Chacra del Clan Uzumaki son casi 50 o 100 veces más grandes de lo normal. Es como…—seguía Naruto con la explicación y sus 2 hijos atentos.

— (…) Yo… estoy embarazada—dijo por fin Kushina, dejando a sus hermano y su "hermana" con la boca abierta.

— (…) Un Kekkei Genkai que poseemos y que tú y tu hermano también han heredado; Yumiko-Chan y puesto que usamos cadáveres normales…—Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras que sonreía.

—Naruto—dijo Itachi con una antinatural sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios—Kushina, tiene algo importante que decirte—Todos voltearon a mirar a la Uzumaki.

—Naruto-Kun, yo…—Kushina tomo aire y valor—… estoy embarazada—la reacción de Naruto y los **2** pequeños fue la misma: Se la bajaron los colores, les dio un bajón de azúcar y los **3** cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Naruto despertó, con los cuidados de Ritsuko, Yumiko y Daiki, sonrientes.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras que se sentaba con la ayuda de su mujer y sus hijos.

— **¿Te sientes bien amor/Otosan?** **—**preguntaron Ritsuko, Yumiko y Daiki al mismo tiempo y con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

—Estoy bien—dijo Naruto, mientras sobaba sus ojos—Tuve un sueño, muy bonito, ciertamente… soñé que… Kushina-chan...

—Naruto—dijo Shisui apareciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se interrumpió y dijo—Yumiko, Daiki a cenar.

—**Si Nisan**—dijeron los **2** niños, mientras salían de la habitación. En eso entraba Kushina con una sonrisa en sus labios y un plato de Ramen, que le entrego a Naruto, mientras que le daba un beso en sus labios al rubio.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Kushina tomando con sus 2 manos, la mano derecha de su pareja—Estoy embarazada, es una niña.

— ¿¡Seré padre de nuevo!? —Estallo Naruto en felicidad, mientras se ponía de pie, levantaba a Kushina en el aire haciéndola girar, para luego volver a depositarla delicadamente en el suelo, juntando sus frentes, Naruto susurro—_Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?_

— _¿Sabes que tu amor puede hacerme joven?_—Pregunto en un susurro la pelirroja, mientras juntaba sus labios con los del hombre que amaba—_Estaba pensando en ponerle… no lo sé. Quizás… Naruko_

—_Es una niña ¿Verdad?_ —susurro Naruto mientras escuchaba a su amada susurrar un _sí._ El rubio junto sus labios con la pelirroja, un acto de amor, que seguramente, les haría amarse por el resto de sus días, sin peligro, sin perjuicio alguno, luego sintió otras 2 manos haciéndole un masaje en sus hombros relajando al rubio y unos labios apoderándose de su cuello—_Hola… Mikoto-Chan_.

—_Hola lindura_—susurro la pelinegra, mientras que desnudaba al rubio, con ayuda de la pelirroja. Mientras que los **3**, se besaban y se desnudaban. Se escuchó el seguro de la puerta ser puesto y como, en la puerta era colocado un sello de silencio.

El rubio, vio aparecer a su primor. A la primera mujer que pudo llegar amar, entrando y compartiendo con sus **2** compañeras, del hombre que tanto amaban y que compartirían por el resto de sus días.

**Algunos meses después; hospital general de Amegakure. **

Naruto, se encontraba con sus hijos en la sala de espera. Mientras que esperaban al nacimiento de su **3°** hijo… siendo su **2°** hija.

Para: Naruto, Yumiko y Daiki. Las horas fueron interminables. Se quedaron dormidos. Hasta que un beso despertó al rubio. Era una mujer de cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

Daiki apareció con una taza de café para su padre, el cual el rubio bebió en segundos.

—Vamos, mi amor—dijo Mikoto sonriéndole al hombre que amaba. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación **#11. **Ver a Kushina sonriente con un bulto de color rosado, no hiso más que alegrarle aún más el día a Naruto.

—Hola Kushina-Chan—dijo Naruto parado al lado de su amada.

—Mira Naruko-Chan—dijo Kushina hablándole a su hija—Es tu Otosan; Naruto.

A Naruto le causo risa y curiosidad de que su hija menor tuviera el cabello rubio, sin un mínimo gen capilar de su madre.

—Con que…—dijo una voz conocida para ambos: Daiki se encontraba sonriente en la puerta con pose presumida y Yumiko sonriente y con un brazo "sujetándose" de la pared—… Uzumaki Naruko ¿he? Lindo nombre para nuestra Imoto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Daiki-Kun—dijo Yumiko sonriente.

Ambos hermanos mayores, se acercaron para ver mejor a su hermana menor.

—Es…—comenzó a decir Daiki, pero se quedó en silencio.

—…Es un Ángel, Daiki-Kun—dijo Yumiko completando la idea de su hermano menor.

Uzumaki Naruko, acababa de llegar a esta loca familia.

Y la aventura de los 3 hermanos Uzumaki… apenas comenzaba.


End file.
